Simone Hardy (Felecia Bell)
Felecia Bell (1993-97) | years = 1987-89, 1990-97 | first = 1987 | last = 1997 | cause = Left town with Tommy | creator = Ann Marcus Norma Monty | introducer = H. Wesley Kenney (1987) Joseph Hardy (1990) Wendy Riche (1993) | books = Robin's Diary | spinoffs = | image1 = File:Simone.jpg | caption1 = Felecia Bell as Dr. Simone Hardy | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | birthname = Simone Ravelle | alias = | ethnicity = African-American | gender = Female | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Pediatrician | title = Doctor | residence = | parents = Pauline Ravelle | siblings = | spouse = Tom Hardy (1988-95; divorced) | romances = Harrison Davis (lovers) Justus Ward (engaged) | children = Unnamed child (miscarriage) Tommy Hardy (with Tom) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Dr. Simone Hardy, MD was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. Simone appeared for a decade (1987-97) was most recently played by Felecia Bell from 1993 to 1997. History Simone came to work at General Hospital as a pediatrician in the spring of 1987. Around that time, Tom Hardy returned to Port Charles from medical school. Simone and Tom had been lovers long before, and they reconnected. They were married on February 26, 1988.This was the first interracial marriage on a daytime soap opera. Simone soon found out that she was pregnant. When a racist patient took offense to seeing Simone and Tom together, Tom and the patient got into a scuffle. When Simone stepped in to try and stop it, she fell to the ground and miscarried the baby. In 1989, Tom and Simone separated and she had an affair with Dr. Harrison Davis. The day after Simone slept with Harrison, Tom came to her and they reconciled, and they made love. Simone then found out that she was pregnant again, but didn't know whether Tom or Harrison was the father. She kept the secret that she had slept with Harrison from Tom. Tommy Hardy was born later that year, and Simone finally admitted her affair with Harrison. They had a paternity test and it revealed that Harrison was Tommy's father. Tom decided to stay with Simone and Tommy though, and a custody battle ensued between them and Harrison. During the custody battle, it was revealed that Simone's mother Pauline Ravelle had tampered with the test, and that Tom was in fact Tommy's father. In 1994, Tom was in Somalia treating refugees and Simone and Tommy were in Port Charles. She met Justus Ward, who took a liking to her, but Simone was still committed to her husband. In 1995, as Justus and Simone grew closer, Tom returned from Africa. He wanted Simone and Tommy back and for them to go to Africa with him. Simone didn't want to, and they ended up divorcing, with Tom returning to Africa alone. Simone then was free to date Justus and they became engaged. Tommy was very against her relationship to Justus though, and Simone ultimately left him. Health and Vitals *Fell and miscarried her baby following an argument between Tom and a bigot 1988 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Simone Hardy Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional pediatricians Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Ann Marcus Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney Category:Characters introduced by Joseph Hardy Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche